Tootie's Makeover/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Elementary hallways; Timmy walking in the hallways) :Timmy: Here I am, once again in another boring day in School. (looks down) Huh? Now what could a lipstick dispenser be doing in the middle of the hallway? Oh, no. (anxiously looks around) :Tootie: (heard) Yahoo! (pounces Timmy) Hi, loverboy dreamboat! (puts lipstick on her lips) Pucker up! (pulls her lips) :Timmy: No, please! You wouldn't dare! :(Timmy shoves Tootie and start running in the halls screaming with Tootie chasing him) :Tootie: Come back, Timmy! Stop playing hard to get. :(Timmy hides inside his locker) :(Tootie sniffing for Timmy) :Tootie: (devious look) Timmy, come out and pla-ay! :(Timmy comes out of his locker; Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appears) :Timmy: Man, why can't Tootie just leave me alone? :Wanda: Oh, give her a chance one day, Sport. :Cosmo: Yeah, maybe someday, the two of you will get married. :(Timmy's eyes twitch) :Cosmo: And going on a few honeymoons... :(Timmy with messed up hair sweating) :Cosmo: And having children of your own. If you have a daughter, I'd recommend naming her Tammy. :Timmy: (stops freaking out) Actually, the last one's not so bad. :Poof: So, what do you say? Are you going to ask her out? :Timmy: (sigh) I'll try. Not throwing up, I mean. :Cosmo: (singing) Timmy's getting a girlfriend. Vicky's gonna be Timmy's sister-in-law. :(Timmy's eyes get wonky and he starts twitching) :Wanda: Nice. ---- :(Tootie sitting in the cafeteria sobbing) :Tootie: I don't get it. No matter what I do to impress the love of my life, it always ends up as a chase. What am I doing wrong? (looks in a mirror) You know, I'm starting to understand why Timmy constantly rejects me. I'm not pretty. Just a geeky looking girl with braces and pig tails. If I want to impress Timmy, I need to look beautiful. Let's see, who do I know has the most outstanding look that's like catnip for boys, or boy-nip? :(Tootie looks up overhearing Trixie and Veronica talking) :Trixie and Veronica: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... :Tootie: This goes against everything I stand for, but... (Tootie walks right to Trixie and Veroinca) Uh, excuse me? :Trixie: What is it? :Tootie: You two are the most popular girls in school, so I need a favor. :Veronica: Like? :Tootie: I need your help for a makeover so I can impress Timmy. :Trixie: You want our help? Hmm. What's in it for us? :Tootie: (to Veronica) I'll give you extra carrying bags for shopping. :Veronica: Really? Well, that could be useful. Apparently, I've been getting some bad luck lately while carrying shopping bags in escalators. :(camera moves to Trixie softly chuckling while holding a picture of Veronica) :Tootie: And I'll give you a six month restraining order to keep Timmy as far away from you as possible. :Trixie: (shakes hands) Deal. ---- :(Tang Mansion) :Trixie: Okay, Tootie, you say that you want a makeover. And from the looks of you, I'd say you're right. :Tootie: So, what do you got for me? :Veronica: We got soft fresh conditioner. :Tootie: Will that get Timmy's attention? :Trixie: It will, as long as you're not using whatever perfume you use. :Tootie: Actually, my sister's the one who buys me perfume. :Veronica: No wonder Timmy's always running from you. :Tootie: Hey, you know a place where I can get contacts? ---- :(streets) :(Timmy and his fairies as squirrels walking) :Wanda: Remember, kiddo, take a deep breath and ask Tootie out. :Poof: You can do this. :Timmy: Yes I can, no matter how... (eyes wide open) beautiful she can be. :(camera moves to a pretty Tootie) :Tootie: Hi, Timmy. :Timmy: Listen, Tootie, about earlier, I wan't really running away from you. I had to quickly rush home and brush my teeth. :Tootie: Don't think I'm naive. You just don't want to get smooched by someone creepy. Is that it? :Timmy: I... uh... yes. :Tootie: So, what do you think of my new look? :Timmy: Tootie, seeing you now made me think that I've been taking you for granted and made you think that your love for me is nothing. But I was wrong. Popular or not, every girl, even you, is pretty on the inside. :Tootie: You... really think so? :Timmy: I know so. :Tootie: Well, then I guess I won't be needing this look anymore. Having long hair makes me feel like someone's constantly touching you from behind. (Tootie changes back to her regular look and grabs Timmy on the shoulders) Now, pucker up, lover boy! :Timmy: On second thought, I take all that stuff I said back. :Tootie: Just one little kiss? :Timmy: Guys, a little help? :Cosmo: Sorry, Timmy, magic can't help you with true love. :Timmy: Oh, well. It's the end of the day anyway. I'll just pretend that she doesn't wear glasses and has long hair again. Besides, what have I got to lose? (shuts his eyes hard) :Tootie: Yay! :(Trixie and Veronica hiding from the bushes as Tootie is heard kissing Timmy) :Trixie: She's right. Timmy is kind of a lover boy. :Veronica: (to herself) Yeah, if it was me over there kissing Timmy on every part of his face. :Trixie: Did you say something? :Veronica: (anxious) Nope, nothing! :(screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts